


Of runes and tattoos

by mad1492



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comic, M/M, Runes, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad1492/pseuds/mad1492
Summary: Sirius gets his first tattoo
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Of runes and tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this in a mobile phone select the desktop site in the browser settings
> 
> From an ask in tumblr:  
> "I’m obsessed with how sirius has remus’ name tattooed on his arm in elder futhark runes lol"
> 
> I'm submitting the lil' comic here to ease the reading

Tumblr ask: i’m obsessed with how sirius has remus’ name tattooed on his arm in elder futhark runes lol

Tumblr ask: Oh my God with this last anonymous ask now I'm obsessed with Remus reaction when he finally realises what this tattoo means


End file.
